A Tournament in Cairo
by DarkestDemise
Summary: A NEW TOURNAMENT! ENTER KIDDIES!
1. Enter the Tournament

A Tournament in Cairo  
Lot'sa tournaments goin on here. Well mines different!!!! At least I hope  
so....Well it's gonna be hosted by Cairo!!!!! And it'll have some other  
people of my own!!! But you get to enter too!!!! YAYYYYY!!! *confetti*  
Sorry I'm hyperly insane from the dreaded prison called SCHOOL!!!!  
*Lighting flashes*  
  
Bio:  
Okay I need to know some stuff about you all right? Like how tall you are,  
what you look like, what you wear, etc.  
Then I need to know what you are and how you act, and maybe a favorite  
quote too!!!  
  
Deck:  
I'm not going to ask your whole deck but tell me what it's like and give me  
some sample cards. Also tell me about any special cards you really want or  
cards you hate.  
  
Millennium items and yamis:  
Okay you are aloud to make your own millennium items! And your yamis can  
join the tournament too!! Just tell me a little bout you yamis and m. items  
and I will attempt to write about them too.  
  
How you win a battle:  
I will randomly pair up contestants in battle together. I'll post half of  
the duel and let you vote to see who wins. You MUST email me your votes NOT  
put them on reviews. Any votes left on reviews will not be counted!!! Email  
me at Rikutenshi@hotmail.com.  
  
Well please enter!!! If you have in any questions please email them!!!! 


	2. The Beginning

Oh wow lot's a people signed up!!! I'm going to wait a in 'til Friday to  
let more people enter. In this chapter I will explain the plot, characters,  
and the finals.  
  
First of all is Cairo Naka!!!  
  
Name: Cairo Naka  
Age: 16  
Gender: female  
Nickname: Tenshi, koi, Cairo Baka  
Millennium Item: Millennium Shiruken. It slices threw illusions made from  
other Millennium Items and allows user to teleport to any place.  
Bio: Cairo is a girl from America that loves Duel Monsters. She decided to  
host a tournament in her name sake city in Egypt. She is a reincarnated  
palace robber (check my other fics for her story). Cairo has many  
personalities from complete ecstasy to deep depression. She can't help but  
flirt with bishonen ^___^. Insane is her middle name. Her love for her  
friend Shadow is mysterious..  
Eyes: bright green  
Looks: black and purple tank top, black flares with purple flames, black  
sneakers, two tattoos of a serpent on each arm, Millennium item hung around  
neck, brown hair with bright blonde highlights.  
Fave quote: "Taste the insanity!!!!"  
Cairo's Yamis:  
Tori Naka:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 3018 (looks 18)  
Nickname: Psycho Birdy (Tori is japanese for bird)  
Bio: Tori is Cairo's brother in Egypt. He loves her very much and protects  
her. He has a phobia of water and little brothers  
Eyes: Bright blue  
Looks: Wears black shirt that says "Zero Sane", baggy black jeans, skater  
shoes, a tattoo that says "Wild Drive", spiky purple hair, and a scar  
across his left eye.  
Ty Hito  
Gender: Male  
Age: 3020( looks 20)  
Nickname: Spaghetti head (due to his red hair)  
Bio: Ty was an Egyptian warrior and never met Cairo in the past. He has a  
small crush on Shadow.  
Eyes: Red  
Looks: Wears a shirt that says " Egypt's Star", jeans, skater shoes, a  
tattoo that says "Assassin" in Japanese kanji, and short red hair.  
  
Name: Shadow Ookami  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Nickname: Yashatenshi (demon angel) Shadow-koishii, Bakahead  
Millennium Item: Millennium Katana. It has the ability to change the holder  
into a demon wolf and use the power of darkness.  
Bio: Shadow is Cairo's best friend. She is also from America.  
She is completely insane. Her love for Cairo is also mysterious...  
Eyes: Green  
Looks: Brown hair, black shirt with a picture of a wolf, shorts, black  
shoes, scar on her eye, a tattoo that is etched in her head that means  
"Samurai" in Japanese.  
Fave quote: " I'M CRAZY!!!!"  
Shadow's Yamis:  
  
Yuki Naka  
Age: 3016 (looks about 16)  
Gender: Male  
Nickname: Yuk-chan (by his mommy), Snow White (Yuki means snow and white.  
Bio: Yuki is Cairo's ancient Egyptian son and his dad is..DUH DUH DUN!!!!  
You'll have to read my other fics to find out ^ ~^!!! Yuki was raised by a  
scribe and his wife but always felt he was destined to be a tomb robber.He  
has two daughters and one son. He likes to get Aku pregnant O_o  
Eyes: Bright Green (like his mommy)  
Looks: Shoulder length white hair, a blue and white shirt, jeans, a tattoo  
that is the hieroglyphs that mean "Robber of Tombs".  
  
Aku Naka  
Age: 3015 (looks about 15)  
Gender: Female  
Nickname: None  
Bio: Daughter of Yami Malik and some other ahem "female dog".  
She is married to Yuki and was an artisan in ancient Egypt.  
Eyes: Purple  
Looks: Red hair, a black shirt that says Aku and also has the kanji for it,  
black jeans, and a tattoo that says "I hate my dad".  
  
Okay that's enough about my characters!!! Time for the plot!!!  
  
Cairo received her inspiration for the tournament in Egypt. Her  
friend Ryou Bakura's dad was an Egyptologist and invited Cairo, Ryou, and  
Shadow to an excavation in Cairo, Egypt. There they found a tablet that  
Cairo was mysteriously able to read even though it was written in  
hieroglyphics. It told of an ancient battle where many priests and  
priestesses came and fought one another. In the end one of the  
priests/priestesses came out the victor. The victor rose up to a temple  
where the "Three Rulers of the Shadow" lived. Each of the rulers held an  
ancient tablet that held the powers of the Egyptian God's themselves. The  
victor was able to defeat them. It also told that this ancient battle would  
happen again. Soon Cairo sent out invitations for the tournament, which  
would take place at the exact place where the ancient battle had happened.  
Worldwide people heard of this tournament where they could shine above the  
rest. And also they heard of the rumors of the people called the  
"Rulers"....  
  
Sounds fun huh? Now to get to threw the tournament you must collect a small  
ankh shaped badges called the "Charms of Life". Instead of Duel Disks  
you'll use similar machines called "Duel Keepers". They are small machines  
that look a little like Duel Disks but they are gold colored decorated with  
Hieroglyphics. I'll try to post pictures of all this stuff. Once I have all  
the contestants entered I will separate all the battles into rounds so it  
will be less confusing. Before each duel I will write a small story about  
the contestants taking place in the duel. Just email me about any questions  
or suggestions!!!!! 


	3. Crazy Peoples Everywhere

Thanks to everybody that's entered!! I love you all! *cries* Oh sorry.  
Here's all da people that have entered!  
  
1.Alexander Hunter  
2.Sara Giles  
3.Rio Tefawk  
4.Kira  
5.Stephanie Ajimura  
6.Um sorry Crazy-dude1 I didn't get your name please tell me  
7.Shiroi Kage  
8.Jared Connor  
9.Savanna Walker  
10.Laura  
11.Junny  
12.Casey  
13.Demon  
14.Riku Hatake  
15.Lee Wills  
16.Kai  
17.Kia Tyne  
18.Serena Arashi  
19.Alex Greencorn  
20.Saqqara Mizu  
21.Shadow (of course and yes she is my best friend)  
22.Cairo  
23.Bakura/Ryou  
  
Yes I'm running the risk of getting suspended from fanfic.net but that's a  
risk I'm willing to take!!  
  
You smile as you walk from the plane that flew you to Cairo, Egypt along  
with a bunch of other elite duelists. You have been invited to a tournament  
in Cairo, Egypt. It states on the invitation that a 16-year old girl name  
Cairo is hosting the tournament. Who is she? On the plane you heard one of  
the duelist saying that he heard rumors of this tournament from a friend.  
He said that this tournament was created after an ancient battle in Egypt  
that happened 3050 years ago!!!! Also that the prizes where very special  
but to win you must be all the other duelist AND some kind of special  
duelists called "The Rulers". As you enter a very fancy building along with  
the others you wonder if all this talk was just rumors. But something  
inside you tells you that it's not. You and the others get a hotel suite  
and a boy checks his watch telling everybody that you should get to the  
town center where this Cairo Naka girl is having a beginning speech. You  
all walk to the center where you see a large stage. On the stage stands a  
blondish-brown haired girl and two people in chairs. The first one is a  
girl with brown hair and the second is a white haired boy everybody knows  
as Ryou Bakura. Many fangirls ooo and ahh at his kawaiiness. The blonde and  
brown hair girl speaks into the microphone.  
"Greetings Duelists!! Welcome to Cairo, Egypt! My name is Cairo Naka. And  
these two are.." she's says as she points to Ryou and the other girl," Ryou  
Bakura and Shadow Ookami my dearest friends. This tournament shall be one  
of destiny and wonder. In Ancient Egypt it was said a tournament would be  
held at this very spot every 3050 years! In this tournament you will duel  
each other for these little babies" Cairo said as she held up a blue Ankh  
shaped badge" are the "Charms of Life". You need to beat each duelist who  
holds one. You will receive one "Charm of Life" along with you portable  
duel station called the "Duel Keeper". Once you beat all the regular  
duelist you will get to fight "The Rulers". These three individuals are  
decedents of the original "Rulers of Shadow". Their names were Isfet Keeper  
of Disorder, Maat Keeper of Balance, and Sutekh Keeper of Chaos. The modern  
day "Rulers" hold great power and possess powerful decks. The winner of the  
tournament will win this" she said holding up a beautiful golden locket"  
This locket called the Locket of Osiris is said to grant a wish to a great  
and destined individual. After this speech you will go to your hotel where  
you will be given you Duel Keeper and your Charm of Life. Good luck and may  
the duels begin!!"  
Behind Cairo the girl named Shadow smirked at Cairo and Cairo smiled back  
just as evilly. Something about them made you uneasy. Maybe you'd just  
stick with Ryou but just as you looked at him he had the same look on his  
face as Cairo and Shadow. "Bakura" you gulped. This would be interesting..  
  
Okay guys here it is. I'm hoping to start the battles this Sunday! Good  
luck!!! 


End file.
